


Should There Be Snow

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Character Study, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Eve and Hal take a walk before the possible snow.





	Should There Be Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Being Human’ nor am I profiting from this.

Eve is far too old for holding hands, but Hal entertains her today. Her coat is fresh leather: buttery soft and heavy enough to make her shoulders sag. 

“Is it going to snow?” She asks. 

Keeping up with his quick, leggy strides is work. Still, she keeps slowing to look at the silvery clouds. Hal tugs her along with little concern for her curiosity or budding excitement. 

“Snow is a possibility,” he murmurs. “I’ve no control for the weather, though.”

What he doesn’t say: should there be snow, you’re staying inside. You’re far too valuable to be outside. 

“I know.”


End file.
